Experiments on Cahills
by TobiIsSexy
Summary: Ian and Amy are trapped in one room. Natalieand Dan in another. What will happen?  Warning: contains total rendomness and dweebdom. edited by The Girl Of The Moon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Guys! A new Fanfic! This crazy idea just popped in my head, to have experiments on the 39 clue characters...The Girl Of The Moon helped me write it by making some edition to it because my formulation is very bad. First I had this cute bunny as a page brake:**

**() ()**

**(. .)**

**C(")(") **

**But she KILLED all of them! so...Enjoy and stuff :D**

Sebastian was walking to his mistress's office. She sounded excited, more gleeful than usual. He knocked three times on her door.

"Come in!" Daniel called. Sebastian entered the room.

"How can I help you miss?" Sebastian asked with a small grin he always wore.

"I have a new idea Seby! I thought how great it would have been to have some experiments." she ended with a smile.

"What kind of experiments?" Sebastian asked.

"Experiments on the 39 clue characters! Nothing chemical of course... just psychological." Sebastian smirked. His mistress sometimes really surprised him.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, in my first experiment I would like to do is what happens when Natalie and Dan are stuck in the same room."

"They will kill each other!" Sebastian gasped slightly.

"I know!" Daniel jumped from her armchair. "And in the room next to them, will be Amy and Ian."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "How long they will be locked?"

"For an hour... or two… I am not sure. However, I already designed the rooms in the perfect way for this experiment."

"That's good. Do you want me to kidnap them?"

"Kidnap them? Oh, no, no, no! We are just taking them for some hours." Daniel smiled innocently. "Please, don't use any soporifics... They need to know they are being taken."

"As you wish, miss. When do you want me to do that?"

"Well... I_ ask you _to do it," she looked at her watch. "Right now."

The demon bowed slightly and disappeared.

_***Page Break***_

It was a dark night in London. Ian and Natalie were sleeping on their queen sized beds, which were covered with Egyptian silk that cost just a few couples of hundred dollars. Sebastian was standing under one of the huge windows in Natalie's room.

_That's too simple, _He thought. No guards or servants nearby, the walls are very thick. No one will hear her even if she'll scream.

It wasn't allowed to demons to have any feelings for humans, but he just hated the girl. Spoiled and ungrateful, she was the dictionary definition for the verb "To Annoy". All he'd ever learned about her was that she cares most for her clothes.

Suddenly Daniel's idea was even lovelier to him. To stuck her in the same room as Dan, to drive her crazy! Maybe she'll even cry._ I hope she would._

He walked slowly to her bed. Her sheets were extremely pink it was painful to look for too long.

But he just needed to take her, return to his mistress's mansion, put her in one of the rooms the mistress designed, and return for her brother, that from a very weird reason... the mistress was interested in his boxers.

He carefully took Natalie in his hands. She suddenly moved, and opened her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed with her soprano-high voice. With a blink of his eyes, the handsome man that held her shut her voice down. Her voice disappeared. Her amber eyes widened.

Sebastian quickly jumped from the window and continued to run high up in the air, until he slowly faded away in the night's blackness.

_***Page Break***_

After doing the same with Ian, only without the screaming stuff, the loyal butler had to take Dan and Amy Cahill, too. _But there's a problem. _Nellie, their au-pair, is with the two all the time. He can't take them without her noticing.

He carefully climbed to the attic of the house, and began his plan. If he would start making noises, and of course the au-pair will be the one to check what is happening. So he knocked on the floor and the walls, making noise with items he had found.

"Nellie? Did you hear it?" he heard Amy asking.

"What?" Nellie asked. "Oh, you're right. Where does it come from? Wait here, kiddo... I'll go find out."

"Maybe we have ninjas in the attic!" Dan suggested.

"Would you stop being a dweeb?" Amy tapped on her brother's head.

"Aw!"

Nellie was walking all around the house, until she realized the noise is coming from upwards. _The attic, that's has to be it._ She carefully climbed up there, opening the trapdoor in the ceiling slowly. It was dark in there, but she still climbed in. The noise suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" she said into the darkness. No answer. Suddenly the door to the attic closed behind her.

"Who is –?" she ran quickly to the door at the floor. It was locked.

"Dan! Amy! Open the attic's door! I'm stuck!" she cried, but nobody came. She felt the minutes pass, and there was no one to come and rescue her.

"Oh crap!" she cursed. Her cell phone wasn't with her, and it was dark in there.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was already at his mistress's mansion, with both Dan and Amy in his arms.

"Wow! We are being kidnapped!" Dan said. "Cool!"

"That's not cool! Dan, we are kidnapped by someone we don't know and Nellie is locked in the attic!" Amy hissed to her brother while they were taken to a destination they didn't know.

"What's your point?" Dan raised his eyebrows. Amy sighed in frustration.

_***Page Break***_

After being separated from her brother, the handsome man that took Amy grabbed her arm led her to a dark room. He pushed her inside gently. Then, the door was locked. She walked in the dark, trying to figure something, but it was too dark.

The lights were turned on. She could see now. It was a big room, the size of an auditorium with a white ceiling and floor. The walls were covered with mirrors, Red and black Couches were scattered in the room. There was a table, white and shiny with fruits and other pastries on it. At her left, a red door with a sign of toilet. _Convenient and well done… but weird._

She was not alone. Far in the distance, there was another door, and someone was pushed in. A teenaged guy, maybe. It was more and more clear who he was when he slowly walked to the center of the room. Amy gasped. _Oh no, could it be worse? _

"Amy," he said with a grin, "do you have any idea what we are doing here?"

"I d-don't know…" she stuttered.

_***Page Break***_

Dan was also taken into a big room, but this time the lights were already turned on. It was identical to Amy and Ian's room. But this time, one of the walls was made of glass. In fact, he could see what was happening in their room. A girl and a boy were standing in the distance. But he didn't realize who they were yet.

Another person entered the room. It was a girl, with a silky long black hair and a cinnamon colored skin. She wore a blue dress, which somehow looked like it was a pajama.

"A cobra!" he cried out. The girl noticed him.

"Daniel Cahill?" Natalie shouted with disgust.


	2. Switching Buttons

**AN: Ah! So be ready for the beginning...Ian and Amy in one room...and Natalie and Dan in another. Not a very good match! But...that's the point He He. So enjoy and stuff and leave reviews...**

"I d-don't know…" Amy stuttered. Ian grinned. It was so cute sometimes. He hasn't seen her in a while. Every time he had tried called she was trying really hard to ignore him.

_"Hello darlings!_" a mechanical voice of a girl suddenly said out of nowhere. "_I guess you don't know what you are doing here. Do you? Well… I have no bad intentions, so you have no reason to be worried. After a while I will return you home safely._"

"And when will that happen?" Ian asked.

_"Well, that's not a question I can answer. Or rather don't want to._"

Amy gave a worried look to Ian.

"Wh-what are your... intentions?"

The voice sighed before answering Amy. "_I'm just having a simple experiment._"

"Experiment?" Amy yelped.

"What kind of 'an experiment'?" Ian demanded. The voice chuckled, and then disappeared.

"Oh, my God! What are they doing to Dan?" Amy mumbled.

"And Natalie..." Ian muttered.

_***Page Break***_

"Would you stop calling me Cobra?" Natalie said angrily.

"When you will start calling me_ Dan!_"

"Hmph!" Natalie turned her head to the other way, arrogant as always. "But... what are we doing here?"

Dan shrugged.

_"Hello Darlings!_" A mechanical voice of a girl suddenly said. "_I guess you don't know what you are doing here. Do you?_"

"Not really." Dan replied.

_"I just want to make it clear, I won't hurt you. You will return home safely._"

"When exactly that will happen?" Natalie asked with her British accent.

_"I have no intention to answer that. I just want you to know the reason for the happening. I'm having an experiment, and you are participating in it."_

"Cool! As what?" Dan jumped up and down.

_"As the research subject... if you can call it a research._" Daniel giggled.

"Research Subject? I will sue you!" Natalie announced.

_"Beat it kid. You don't even know who I am._"

"I _will_ know."

_"I'm looking forward to this."_ the voice chuckled. _"See you~."_

_***Page Break***_

Well, maybe their room wasn't that identical to Amy and Ian's room. Instead of fruits... there were all kinds of junk food Dan had never seen. "Bisli?" He read from one bag. "Bamba?" he read from another one. "Cool!" he said and opened the Bisli.

"That's what you are doing? Eating junk food from a foreign country?"

"Who cares, these Israeli snacks are awesome!" Natalie rolled her eyes. "And I don't know what to do anyways."

"I think she tries to drive me crazy..." Natalie mumbled. "To get stuck here with Daniel Cahill without my dear cell phone or my purse..."

"Wow you really need to calm down. We are not going to be here forever…"

"How can you be sure about that? There are couches all over the place, food, bathroom… It's like a house! A really cheap one but still... And I'm stuck with you! Hey, who are they?" Natalie pointed to the glass wall.

They saw two teens, a boy and a girl. She quickly walked there, to see more clearly. "It's Ian and Amy!" she said.

"Where?" Dan walked to her. "Oh! So it was them... can't they see us?" Dan began to knock and bang on the wall, so they'll notice him. After some seconds, Amy and Ian looked in their direction. After some looks Amy and Ian exchanged, Ian started walking towards the wall. Dan and Natalie both knocked now on the wall, trying to make him hear them, but even when Ian was inches from the wall, touching it, he didn't notice them.

"They can't see us!" Dan groaned. He tried to scream harder, but there was no use. Ian turned around and walked back to Amy, shrugging.

_***Page Break***_

"Did you see it, Seby?" Daniel asked while sitting on her armchair, looking at two screens on her desk. " do you think that they'll understand?"

"I'm sure Dan will." Sebastian grinned.

"Oh yes. My precious genius ninja will for sure... It's simple. The 'glass wall' is like those they use in the police. One side is a mirror, and from the other side you can see what's going on in the other side."

"What were your intentions putting it there, miss?"

"Well, you know _something_ will happen with Amy and Ian... so I thought it could be really funny, to let Dan and Natalie see everything."

"Amusing, indeed." the demon replied.

_***Page Break***_

Ian sighed. "So, Amy, you were ignoring my calls."

"D-did I? I'm not answering a number I don't know." Amy crossed her arms and sat down on one of the couches.

"I even put my number in your cell phone."

"W-when did you do that?" she almost yelled while she was standing up, pretending to be surprised. She knew about it, and even wanted to delete it, but from some reason she couldn't.

"During the clue hunt...I was hoping you will call. So I will have an excuse to be free for some minutes from my bloody mother. Even to meet you... I thought you will agree to talk to me, to make things clear. I couldn't call you myself, my mother could know about every person I called to. So I called from a Payphone. You really wanted to forget about me, didn't you? Why didn't you call?"

Amy turned red. Of course she wanted to. She sat back down.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You can at least look at me."

"I don't want to. You need to understand. You can't expect me not to want to ignore you. You hurt me. You did what you did... and then locked me and Dan inside that cave. Do you expect me to trust you after this?" she asked, and looked at him, her green eyes shining from tears.

_***Page Break***_

"Ew, ew, ew! Natalie, what is happening there?" Dan yelled in disgust when he saw Ian sitting next to Amy, really, really close to her.

"O-M-G! What is he doing?" Natalie replied when she saw the happening. "I think Amy is crying."

"What?" Dan raised his eyebrows, trying to concentrate. His sister was trembling. "He always makes her cry..." Dan muttered.

_***Page Break***_

"Holy Tobi, Sebastian!" Daniel gasped. "I knew something will happen... but ewww!" Daniel glared miserably at the screen. "Man, I hate drama. It's sad and stuff. I know Ian is an egomaniac and all this cool things, but it's just wrong! The thing he did to her his immoral! And when it comes to mortality, I can kill people. Kant can say it himself."

"Miss, aren't you taking it too seriously?"

"Sebastian! Morality is important to me, along with Green Peace and treating animals nicely."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. He knew it, his mistress's way of looking at the world. The things she likes, and the things she can't stand. Like immoral people, people that trashing earth, and people that abuse animals. But it just was weird. She is okay with hurting humans, but the small things are immoral for her.

"Sebastian... I hate sad people. I need a way to cheer her up."

"Amy?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Then open the library."

"Oh...riiiiight! Ok. So here it goes... the purple button!"

"Miss –!" but Sebastian was too late, his mistress already pressed the button.

"What? What have I done?"

"You... freed the cobra, miss!"

"Oh no... in what room?"

"Dan and Natalie's."

"Oh, sweet muddy congers! Do you think they can handle it?"

"It will be interesting to watch it," Sebastian grinned.

"You are right! The snake doesn't have any tusks, so it's not dangerous."

_***Page Break***_

"Oh, no! Oh... NO!" Natalie cried out.

"What, you broke a nail?" Dan said sarcastically.

"Worse! Two nails!"

Dan rolled his eyes. Then, he noticed something. "Ah! A cobra!"

"This isn't funny anymore!" Natalie turned red.

"No, really, a snake!"

"Huh?" Natalie looked around. Then she saw it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and jumped on Dan. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

"With what?" Dan asked. The he noticed what she was hanging on. "What are you doing on me?"

_***Page Break***_

"Sebastian. Take. The. Snake." Daniel muttered. "I can't watch this!"

Sebastian did as his mistress told him. Quickly, he entered the room, took the snake, and got out. He looked like a blurry shadow.

_***Page Break***_

"What was that?" Natalie looked at the air. "Ew, what am I doing on you, let me down!"

"You are the one clinging to me!" Dan insisted.

Natalie blinked. That was true. She jumped gently off him, on to the white floor.

_***Page Break***_

"Remind me what button do I need to press?" Daniel asked her handsome servant.

"The blue one that says '_Library_'."

"Oh. Oopsy." Daniel smiled embarrassingly, and pressed the button. "Seby, could you please put on the album 'Hello Fascination' by Breathe Carolina?"

"Of course." he replied with a grin.

_***Page Break***_

Then the cool thing happened. Suddenly, one of the so called mirror walls in Amy and Ian's room turned 180 degrees to left, reviling hundred, if not thousands of books, arranged by colors. Amy looked up, and gasped.

"_Have fun, young lady._" Sebastian's voice said in a mechanic voice. Amy gave a big, huge smile. After a second she noticed a tablet of 95 buttons with numbers on them. She pressed number 5. Suddenly, the fifth row of books, from the far left lowered down.

"Amazing." she smiled again.

"Ekaterina…" Ian mumbled.

_***Page Break***_

"Not in a thousand years..." Daniel muttered to Sebastian.

"Miss, you have a guest."

"A guest? Who is it?"

"Shir."

"Oh... then let her in!" Daniel smiled a huge idiotic smile. After a minute Shir entered the room.

"What are you doing Daniel?" She asked, with a serious face.

"What? Don't give me that face, I'm just having fun. You see, I locked Amy and Ian together!" she said, hoped Shir will like it.

"Nice!"

"And Natalie and Dan in other room..." she weakly added.

"Whoa! Hold on for a minute! You _what_ now?"

"Yes, yes, yes! It's amazing and so funny!" Daniel giggled. Shir looked at the screens carefully.

"So that's why you wanted me to build that library..."

"Yes...you see, Ian made Amy cry again so I wanted the cheer her up."

"I thought you –"

"Yes, I don't like her very much, but I don't like sad people, either." Shir glared at Daniel, in doubt.

"Hi! I'm a really nice person!" The girl insisted.

"Yes, we heard about that." Shir crossed her arms. Daniel turned quiet. "Daniel...that's driving me crazy... why are you quiet?"

Daniel chuckled.

"I _am_ evil. That's why..."

"Daniel?"

"Sebastian! Throw her into room B."

"Say what?" Shir yelped.

_**Editor note: TIS, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! Just kidding... hehe.**_

_**AN: so? How was that? And yeah shir we all know that you are going to kill me and just pretend to be nice! You are evil! An evil ninja! so wait for the next chapter! I'm almost done with him and he is hilarious..He He. A really nice video of Amy and Ian Moments will be shown that is going to drive the two to do...something...:S and of course.., a new guest! **_


	3. A new guest

_**AN: Hi guys! Be ready for a new guest that is surprisingly Shir!(or not very surprisingly...) another room will be opened to another two research subjects ;)**_

After Daniel commended Sebastian to take Shir, the two was on their way to Room B. Shir knew there is no use to try fighting Sebastian. He isn't human, and her inventions couldn't help her this time. But where's Room B anyways?

They finally reached a door, one of the hundreds that Daniel had in her estate. Sebastian opened the door and pushed Shir into the room.

Two faces turned to look at her. It was Dan and Natalie.

"Awesome…" Shir muttered under her breathe, when the door was suddenly closed behind her.

"Hello, I'm Shir. And I have a really nice friend, so she locked me in here with you two." Shir said boringly.

"Your friend?" Natalie asked.

"The 'nice' girl that locked you in here." Shir replied and walked to one of the many couches.

"And she is your friend?" Dan asked surprisingly.

"Apparently." Shir answered. "And I'm going to kill her as soon as I'll get out of here." Shir hissed to one the cameras.

"_Ha Ha! You are so funny!_" Daniel replied from the speaker. Shir looked gloomily at the camera.

"Don't count on me, guys. I'm not going to do anything, I'm just watching."

"_We'll see about that_." Daniel giggled. "_By the way, your library is awesome. Amy is all excited._"

"Of course she is. It is a _library_." Shir said.

_***Page Break***_

"Ha! This is so funny, Seby!" Daniel giggled.

"Miss, what about the video?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"What video?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right! The Amy & Ian video..."

"When are you going to let them watch it?"

"Er... let's see. Maybe... right now? Let's bring the screen inside..." Daniel said and looked at the control board. "Just... what button is it? I don't need another Cobra to escape."

"The smallest yellow." Sebastian said, and pointed at it.

"Okay!" Daniel pressed it.

Suddenly, in Room A, that was Amy and Ian's room, another part of wall began to turn over. It turned to a huge screen that even Natalie, Dan and Shir could see from their side of the mirror.

Shir snickered.

"Why are you snickering?" Natalie asked, worried. "What is going to happen?"

"You'll see..." Shir said, still snickering.

_***Page Break***_

Although Amy was reading a book, she still could see what's happening. A huge screen appeared in the room. What was it for? What or who is going to be shown on it? Maybe their kidnapper? Dan? Or even worse, an embarrassing scene of her!

The screen was turned on. Then, she saw herself on the screen. It was a photo of her, reading a book.

"_Amy Cahill._" was written above her. The screen turned black and another subtitle appeared slowly.

"_And..." _Then it was a photo of Ian. "_Ian Kabra._"

Then there was a picture of both of them. "_Moments of Ian and Amy._"

That was the point that Amy knew bad things will happen. She turned to look at Ian. He looked at her too. She slowly turned to the screen again. The 'Movie' started. Ian and Natalie were talking with Amy and Dan.

"_In your case, Dan,_" Ian Kabra in the movie muttered. "_To be a stupid American git._"

_***Page Break**__*_

"Moments of Ian and Amy?" Dan said with his face glued to the glass.

"Shame on you, Ian," Natalie mumbled and sat on a couch.

Shir couldn't stop laughing.

"Moment of... Ha Ha Ha Ha!" she held her stomach until she almost choked.

Daniel was also giggling from time to time when she watched the video. Amy's face was so red and funny. Even Ian blushed from time to time.

But the real scene will be shown in five minutes. In Korea.

_***Page Break***_

Ian was sitting on a couch, still watching. Then he realized what he was watching. It was Korea. He was on the ground, above Amy, dusting and crumpling his clothes. But just before he kissed her, the scene stopped.

_"Guess what's going to happen!_" a subtitle was flickering on the screen with a dramatic music. "_You guessed right!_" another said, and the scene was shown. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the end of this embarrassing scene. But though she opened her eyes after thirty seconds, the scene was shown over and over again, one time in slow-motion, the others in different colors.

Amy turned to look at Ian, and he looked at her too, grinning.

Daniel was laughing. Their reaction was so funny, especially Amy's. But then she stopped. Something very bad was going to happen. Terrible!

"Oh, no! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Daniel cocked her face, being disgusted along with Dan.

And then, Ian got closer to the girl that sat next to him. They looked at each other, as if confirming the going to happen.

***Page Break***

Shir stopped laughing, she looked through the glass. Amy and Ian were sitting closely, and then the boy kissed the girl.

Suddenly, a huge red curtain came down and covered the action in the next room, hiding it from Shir's eyes.

"_No fun for you!_" Daniel said in the speaker.

Shir realized the curtain was also one of her designs. Daniel used Shir's work against her! Well, after all, Daniel is a Lucian. She still used Shir's help to design these rooms, and then locked her in one of them because she is such a great friend.

Revenge. Yes.

Shir pressed a button on her watch. Daniel didn't know that in fact, this watch is a small computer. With a couple of buttons pressed, Shir was ready. She broke into the microphones that controlled the speakers, and began talking into her watch, sitting behind a couch, hiding from the cameras.

_"Hello guys!_" she said. "_My name is Daniel and I'm stupid, or in my words, a dimwit! I'm a nasty evil Lucian and I always need help!_"

Daniel chuckled in her control room. Three presses and Shir lost control of the system.

"_Very funny, Shir! And what's bad about being evil anyways? Good try! And by the way, I have cameras_ everywhere. _I can see you!_" she said in a mechanic voice and began laughing until she began coughing. "_Don't worry I will make you a copy of the video of the... kiss._" She said the last word tastelessly. "_Or even give you the original... Oh, wait; I can blackmail Amy with it. So yeah, I will give you a copy._ _By the way, Dan was going to puke, and so am I, so I brought down the curtain. Don't be mad. And I'm going to bring Hamilton and Sinead_."

"You are going to what?" Shir almost yelped.

_"Yeah. You can't believe how hard it is to brake into the Starling house."_

"I want to be there!"

"_So what if you want to. From when I care about what you want?"_

"Go to a psychiatrist already." Shir muttered.

"_What was that?_"

"Nothing!" Shir smiled innocently.

_***Page Break***_

"How is it going, Sebastian?" Daniel said into her cell phone.

"_Excellent. I brought them to the estate._" he replied calmly.

"Of course you did!" The girl said and jumped from her armchair. "Take them right to there room. Without delays!"

"_Will be done._"

"Lehitraot!_** (Goodbye)**_."

_***Page Break***_

Hamilton and Sinead were walking blindly after some handsome guy that just kidnapped them. Sinead couldn't see anything, her eyes were covered. Means she couldn't figure any way out, or try to locate any cameras or microphones. Ted and Ned were left alone. She hoped they will be fine.

Then, she was pushed. Her handcuffs were removed, and the door behind her was closed. She still couldn't see anything, but she sure could feel Hamilton beside her.

The lights were turned on, and she saw she was in a gigantic room. Couches were spread all over the place, colored the shades of green. The walls were covered with mirrors, each one the size of the wall she covered. It was amazing.

Sinead of course, was the first to try and understand what she is doing here, stuck with a feeble-minded Tomas. But there weren't any signs or evidence.

"_Hello heretics!_" said a voice from one of the many speakers in the room.

"Heretics? Why do you think I'm a heretic?" Sinead sneered.

"_You don't believe in Tobi. Do you?_"

"Who is Tobi? A parody god?"

Daniel kept quiet. She was really mad. Tobi, a Parody? Does she want to die?

"_You are very funny Ekat. Try harder next time._" Daniel muttered. "_However,_" she sighed, "_I'm excited to announce that from now on you are my research subjects._"

"A research subject?" Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

"_Well...more like amusement dolls._" Daniel giggled. "_You see, there is a rumor you two are a couple. I wanted to see myself._"

Sinead looked up to Hamilton, Hamilton looked down at Sinead.

"Couple? In what universe?" The Starling girl gasped.

"_In the universe of some weird fan girls? Well then, good-bye!"_

"Wait!" Sinead shouted.

_"What?"_

"Who are you?"

_"Are you really asking who I am? Why should I answer that?"_

Sinead frowned. "Then... how much time will we be here?"

"_Hell knows...until I will be satisfied._" Daniel was smirking on her armchair. "_Later!_"

_**EN: I still want to kill her. Where's Sandy?**_

_**AN: HAHA! Good job TGM! I hope you enjoyed reading, leave reviews! Spoiler: Sandy will come soon ;)**_


	4. Tomas and Ekaterina aren't a good match

_**AN: Hello candies. I'm bringing in Sandy! Enjoy reading ;)**_

"I still don't get it." Sinead said. "If she knows about us, she probably knows about all the others. Amy, Dan, Ian, Natalie... why us?"

"I don't know." Hamilton answered.

"I didn't except you to." Sinead teased. "It was a rhetorical question!"

"How should I know?" Hamilton asked.

"Can you get your neurons to work?"

"First, speak English! Second, I'm not stupid!"

"I speak English. And I just asked a question."

"_OK children!_" Daniel said into the speaker. "_No fights! Each one goes to a different corner. Understood? Wow, why do I need to act like a mother? And bloody congers, Sinead! You are supposed to act mature!"_

Sinead frowned and walked towards one of the couches, Hamilton to another.

"_Good_."

***Page Break***

"_Hello, Shir!_" Daniel's voice was heard in Room B.

"Hell, Daniel?" Shir replied.

"_So how do you feel?_" the girl taunted.

"In fact, I feel awesome." Shir let a smirk spread on her face.

"_Ha! You are funny... But not for long._" Daniel smirked, but Shir of course didn't see that.

"Not for long? What is your next step?" Natalie said in frustration.

"_Actually, I thought it can be fun to kidnap Sandy and put her in here. But there are two problems: 1. Shir will have company. And that's forbidden. 2. she will try to kill you, Natalie. So I thought,_" Daniel sighed, "_what if we play a game? Like... everyone. You, Dan, Shir, Amy, Ian, Hamilton and Sinead._"

"And what about you?" Shir crossed her arms.

"_Me? Well. You know I will kill somebody, then no._"

"Hamilton and Sinead are here too?" Dan asked surprisingly.

"_Like Duh!_" Daniel giggled.

"We can play spin the bottle," Natalie suggested.

"_What?_" Daniel's voice was hollow. "_Spin the bottle?_" then she began laughing. For more then a minute nothing was heard from her, until they heard her again, coughing. "_We will see about that..._" she said. "_Sandy is here, I have to go!_"

***Page Break***

"Let her in!" Daniel said to Sebastian. After two minutes Sandy opened the door of Daniel's office. Suddenly, some sort of animal jumped on Daniel, almost knocking her off her armchair.

"Pepper..." Daniel said with a sarcastic enthusiasm. Pepper is Sandy's dog.

"Will you ever buy him a leash?" she asked Sandy, the brown haired girl that stood in front of her.

"No, why should I? It doesn't bother me."

"Oh really..." Daniel mumbled. "So? Why did you come to visit me?" Daniel smiled sweetly.

"Oh right. Shir doesn't answer her cell phone, and she isn't at home. You know where she is?"

Daniel quickly covered the screens.

"Have no idea." Daniel answered, nonchalantly as always.

"Are you sure? She told me about a new project you are having. Didn't you... somehow... got her involved in it?" she asked with a doubtful look.

"What? You don't trust me? I have no idea. I'm worried too. I need her to fix something for me, but –"

Pepper jumped on Daniel again. This time he uncovered the screens. Sandy looked at them before Daniel would cover them again.

"Daniel! You liar!"

"Seriously? What do you except from a Lucian?" Daniel "face-palmed" her.

"Daniel! What are you doing anyways?" Sandy asked and took a sit next to Daniel.

"Having... an experiment." Daniel said slowly and weakly.

"On Shir?"

"No. On Ian, Amy, Dan, Natalie, Hamilton and Sinead. Shir is there because she..."

"She...?"

"Was behaving herself. What do you want? Seriously, Sandy! I'm not hurting anyone! I'm a good person." Daniel insisted. Sandy looked at her with a doubting glare.

"Yeah, yeah! You too! Go ahead and judge me! You are going to Room C! Seby!"

"I'm what?" Sandy yelped when Sebastian suddenly lift her up.

"See you," Daniel frowned, an expression that didn't match her very much.

***Page Break***

Sebastian pushed Sandy into Room C. he closed the door behind her and locked it. Sandy looked up and saw Hamilton and Sinead, they were arguing. They didn't even notice her.

Sandy crossed her arms and walked to one of the couches, sitting down. When people ignore her, she ignores them too. But Daniel quickly ruined it.

_"Children...Children, Children!_" She yelled when they ignored her too. The two turned silent. "_Say hello to Sandy. She is your new... roommate._"

"Who?" Sinead asked and looked around her.

"_Sandy, stand up, let them see you._"

"Don't wanna," Sandy replied weakly.

"_Not again… just do it, or Nathan will do it._"

"Okay, fine." Sandy stood up for a second, and sat down again.

"_Bloody... blood._" Daniel sighed. "_Whatever._"

Later, things began to be really boring for Sandy. So she decided to help the two Cahills arguing.

"What do you mean books are useless?" Sinead gasped. "Unlike you, people that read have an IQ!"

"Hey, I have an IQ!"

"Yeah right! Minus 100. And what's so good about sports anyways? You don't even need intelligence for these!"

"You don't know anything about sports, do you?"

"Actually, you do need intelligence for sports." Sandy interrupted.

"Explain." Sinead demanded.

"I'm a swimmer, so I need to practice a lot. And I need to calculate my speed and time. It's very difficult. Not anyone can do it. You need a lot of nerves and coolness. You have to calculate how you do any move to success."

Sinead gave her a weird glare. As if saying "What's your point?"

"And Hamilton, books aren't useless. Maybe for you they are, but I love reading. I read a lot. And it gives me a lot of knowledge that I guess you are lacking."

"Ha, Ha!" Sinead teased.

"In conclusion, you both are stupid." Sandy concluded and went back to her couch.

*******Page Break***

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Daniel laughed. "Holy bloody candies! So typical for Sandy."

Sebastian grinned.

"What do you think? Spin the bottle?" Daniel asked with a crooked face.

"It is a lovely idea, miss." Sebastian smirked. "You can make the bottle _yourself._"

Daniel frowned.

"What do you mean? To make a mechanic bottle?"

"Yes."

"But that's no fun Seby. I can just force them to do what I want, you know. So we'll use a normal glass bottle. You know what? I have other idea. Better the spin the bottle."

"As you wish." he said, still grinning.

"And didn't I say you to take the dog somewhere?"

"Miss..." Sebastian looked at the dog, disgusted.

"Sebastian! What's bad about dogs?" Daniel raised her eyebrows. "I. Like. Dogs." She said slowly and sharply.

"So he can stay right here…" Sebastian tried to escape from touching the dog.

"No, he is bothering me right now." she replied, and looked deep into the demon's eyes.

"Okay." Sebastian gave in and took the dog out.

Daniel turned on the speaker,

"Listen carefully everybody," she started. "We are having a game."

_**EN: I was tired, so you might find mistakes. I wanted to go back to write RY ASAP. See ya!**_

_**AN: hey guys! So what do you think about Sandy? Review :)**_


	5. New Guests

"_Listen carefully, heretics._" Daniel repeated. Her voice was heard inside all the three rooms. "_I want things moving and stuff, so we are having a game._" she grinned.

"Great..." Shir mumbled from Room B.

"Like what? Spin the bottle?" Sandy sneered.

"_No Sandy. I thought so at the beginning, but figured it will be_ boring."

"So..?" Natalie asked.

"_You'll see, darlings. Now, open the green door in your rooms and enter the room beyond it. I will see you there!_"

Everyone was looking around them, searching for green doors, until each found them.

"I guess it's alright…" Shir sighed.

"You know what's in there?" Natalie asked Shir.

"No," Shir lied. "Why would I?"

Natalie shrugged. The three walked into the next room, Shir closed behind the door. Quickly, Ian and Amy entered the room, after them entered Sinead, frowning. Hamilton and Sandy walked after her.

The room they entered wasn't as big as their rooms. The room was totally white, a little painful to look at. It was pretty obvious where they needed to go after they saw a cube made of glass resting at the middle of the room. It was filled with folded notes.

_What could it be?_ Amy thought. _Embarrassing missions? Secrets about them? Nothing?_

"_Hmm!_" Daniel cleared her throat. "_Hello, you there. Sit around the cube._" she said with not a commanding voice. With an almost pleading tone. She waited until everyone will sit down.

"_So, each takes a note at a time. The name that is written down is the name of the one you need to kiss on the chick. Understood and stuff? Oh and if someone will refuses doing what he needs to, he will get a mission from_ me. _So… yeah. You better behave._" she giggled. "_Have fun!_"

Everyone looked at each other.

"So... who is the first?" Sinead said weakly.

Sandy rolled her eyes. She quickly stood up and walked to the glass cube, and took a note. She opened it and looked at the name. For a second, she wasn't that brave anymore.

"If a guy will get a guy?" Dan hesitated.

"Then he'll kiss the guy. What's the problem?" Sinead answered, like it was obvious.

"Who did you get?" Shir asked.

"No one. It's blank." Sandy lied.

"Really? Let me see." Shir stood up and walked towards Sandy. Sandy hid the note behind her back. "What's the problem? It's blank, isn't it?"

"She's lying... can't you see?" Natalie chuckled. Dan quickly stood up and walked behind Sandy, taking her note.

"Ha! I can't believe it!" he laughed, when he ran away from Sandy. "Don't you dare!" she shouted at him. "Amy! It's Amy!" he giggled.

"Amy?" Shir grinned and began laughing. "Wow I want to see this!" meanwhile, Amy was trying to hide herself.

"Who are you anyways?" Dan asked. "Sandy." she answered with her usual indifferent expression.

"_Ha Ha Ha Ha!_" Daniel was laughing at the background. "_Come on Sandy! Kiss Amy!_" "I'm so killing you Daniel." Sandy threatened. "_Why would you?_" Daniel sounded shocked. "_Pepper sends his love_." she said, and let Sandy hear him barking.

"What are you trying to do?" Sandy frowned.

"_Nothing. Now, kiss Amy!_" Daniel began laughing again.

"No way!"

"_You know what I got? I got _all _of the medals you won. You can't believe what things I can make from them!_"

"Awesome! Well done Sandy." Hamilton smiled.

"No, you won't." Sandy muttered, ignoring Hamilton's compliment.

"_Maybe I won't, and maybe I will,_" Daniel giggled.

"Just do it." Shir cheered her. Sandy looked desperately at the ceiling. Then she walked to Amy, bent down and kissed her quickly on the chick.

"_This is SO going to Facebook._" Daniel said. "_Now, who is next?_"

Sandy and Dan sat down. Sinead looked with a pleading look at Amy and Dan. Nothing. She sighed. "Then it's me," she said, and stood up, walking to the glass cube. She took a note.

"Oh, no," she mumbled. "Are you kidding me?" she said to the air. "You did it on purpose!" she said.

"Come on Sinead. Who is it?" Dan asked. "Hamilton?" Sandy sneered.

"Not funny." Sinead replied, and her face turned to a light shade of red.

"So it _is _Hamilton." Ian grinned. Daniel was laughing and so did Sandy and Shir. Amy thought she is missing something. What is the big deal?

"Come on." Shir pushed. "What's the problem?"

"There is no problem," Sandy said, stifling a giggle.

"No problem." Sinead lied. She walked to Hamilton and kissed him lightly on the left chick. "See?"

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. Sandy stopped laughing.

"So who is next?" Sinead asked with crossed hands.

"I'll go." Shir announced, and walked to the cube. She picked a note, read the name, and showed it to everyone.

"Dan?" Natalie asked. "Ouch."

"Cobra!" Dan sneered.

"Shut. Your. Mouth!" Natalie almost yelled. Dan laughed at her. Shir sat next to him gently and kissed his chick.

"That's it I guess. Who is next?" the Ekat asked. No one volunteered. Then, everyone looked at Ian.

"What?" he said with his British accent.

"It's your turn snake!" Dan replied.

"No it isn't. Why don't _you_ go?" the Kabra grinned.

"I want _you_ to go." Sandy answered.

"Same here." Shir said.

"Your turn." Sinead added.

"Are you going?" Hamilton asked.

Ian looked at Amy, but she didn't resist, she just smiled a weak smile. He sighed and stood up. Walking three steps to the cube, and picking a note. He opened it unwillingly, looked at it, and then closer, scanning it carefully. "What is it? A joke?" he frowned. "I'm not doing this!"

"Who is it, brother?" his sister asked.

"That doesn't matter." he answered.

"Yes it is." Sinead said.

"_If you don't want to kiss Hamilton, slap Sandy_." Daniel suddenly said.

"Hamilton?" Dan laughed, this time he burst.

"No way, I'm not hitting a... girl." he looked at Sandy strangely.

"_Hmm, yes you are. Or... you can kiss Hamilton._" Daniel "suggested." Ian looked at Amy.

"I have no problem with that." she said.

"Amy!" Ian was surprised.

"_Ah!_" Daniel laughed. "_Maybe I should tie Ian above a pool full of sharks and Sandy will 'try' to save him._"

"Daniel. What did we say about realism?" Shir asked.

"_Realism? What is that?_"

Shir sighed. "Come on Daniel... let it go. Ian won't kiss a GUY. And he won't slap Sandy. So just let us continue or something."

"_I don't want to hear it from YOU. You want Ian to kiss Amy, aren't you?_"

Shir fixed her glasses, trying and hide her embarrassment. "So what?"

"He can kiss me." Sandy suggested.

"_No._" Daniel said immediately.

"So at least give Pepper back to me!"

"_And what will you give me in return?_"

"Hmm…" Sandy thought.

"_Wait a minute! I will be right back."_

Ian looked white.

"Don't worry," Shir said to him. "When she'll return she'll forget about it."

**Page Break**

"What is it Sebastian?" Daniel asked her butler.

"I brought them." he answered.

"Them...? Who... oh! Holy Tobi! Finally!" she said, and a grin the size of Jupiter was stretched on her face. "So common, push them into the room!" Sebastian bowed and got out of the control room.

**Page Break**

Two guys were walking beside Sebastian, aren't aware of what's going on. This weird handsome man just kidnapped them, and now they are walking in a long corridor that doesn't seems to end. Suddenly, they were pushed into a room. The room was extremely white, as they got used to the light, they noticed there are people in the room. The door behind them was closed and locked.

Ian, Amy, Sinead, Hamilton, Dan, Natalie, Shir and Sandy turned their heads in unison, to see two new guys entering the room.

"E-Evan..." Amy stuttered. "And K-Kurt." she added.

Sandy scanned Kurt from the Bottom to his head. "I thought Kurt is supposed to be hot." she said, a little disappointed.

"Amy?" Evan called when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Uh… eh... T-That's a long s-story." she answered, and blushed slightly.

"I didn't see you for two years." Kurt said, and smiled, though he was just kidnapped.

Amy nodded, and her blush turned even redder.

Ian looked at Kurt, then at Amy. He looked at Evan, then back to Amy. He frowned. Why is she blushing all of a sudden and stuttering?

_"Hmm hmm!"_ Daniel cleared her throat. _"Meet Kurt and Evan, everyone. Ian, I have something for you. Go to the cube."_ as Ian looked at the cube, it turned upside down, relieving a gun. _"Enjoy. Ne?"_ she giggled.


End file.
